The Lone Star
by waz-up-woMAN
Summary: "Why do you wear those glasses?" This question has America recalling the Republic of Texas, and its short life. This is Texas's life in America's POV.  OC!Texas and Mexico.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, smack me already. Working on a new story when I hadn't even finish my other stories! But if you worrying about me not finishing this, don't worry it's real short making it a few chapters (with an average of 2000-4000 words per chapter), ten at the max. And I'm not even a Texan, pure Californian, just got this idea in my head in History (learning about the Alamo and had just did my term paper on Texas), and it JUST WON'T LEAVE ME. Oh, and if anybody has already done this, I'm sorry I had no idea! I've never looked up for a story like this, so very sorry!): **FINISHED LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, MAKE SURE TO READ IT.**

RATED FOR MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE AND I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA or any historical figures, only the OCs. BTW, how would you prefer Mexico as a girl or boy? Cause I can't pick! XD

* * *

"Hey, America, why do you wear those glasses of yours?" asked his former caretaker, the bushy eyebrow Brit.

"Huh? What are you talking bout old man?" The "hero" type nation proclaimed as he slurped his coke. The older man frowned in disgust.

"Manners, you git. I was wondering why you would wear Texas, if you technically don't need it." He replied as he poured himself some tea.

"Oh," America stated as he placed down his coke. "It's that these glasses have value to them besides being the state Texas."

"Meaning what? Clarify." England stated as he sipped his drink. America laughed despite the lack of humor in his voice.

"It belonged to someone else, someone that kinda reminds me of myself." The tea drinking man raised a brow and placed his cup down.

"And how did this person remind you of well, yourself?" England asked staring into his former charge's face. The American smiled forcefully.

"It's nothing, and it's a long story it self."

"And? I'm stuck here until the meeting this weekend."

"Fine, then you old man." And so, Alfred F. Jones began the story, the story of Juan Carriedo, the short lived Republic of Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

America sat in that stuffy chair located in his boss's office. Now, his latest boss, Mr. Monroe aka the sixth president of his awesome land or America, was fussing over the new independent Mexico.

"Alfred, what would happen if… if, well we get dragged into a war for independence? As much as you and the people of this nation support freedom, I do not wish to be dragged into the messy fight for freedom, which may hurt us more." James Monroe stated as he paced around the room.

"Hey, Mr. Monroe, sir. I doubt Mexico is gonna bring us down, hell, I doubt they even want out help!" Alfred stated as he reached for a pastry on the table in front of him.

"America, watch your language," warned Monroe as he stopped his pacing to look at the country.

"Whoops, sorry. I am still part farm boy sir!" He laughed. The president smiled a bit but then continued his nervous pacing. That was when the secretary of state, Mister John Quincy Adams, son of the second president of the United States entered the room. "Oh look it's Johnny-boy!"

"Ah, good day Alfred. If I had known you were to be here I would have brought some sweets."

"It's okay sir! I have the chef's fantastic pastries right here!" America stated as he swept his hand towards the sweets. John nodded his head and then faced the president.

"Sir, have you decided what to do about Mexico's newly gained independence?" Adams asked. Monroe shook his head. "Ah. Well, I have an idea to discuss with you real quick sir."

"Hmm, do I have to be here Mr. Monroe? I want to say hello to my new sibling." America stated standing up. James looked at the blonde and nodded his head.

"Go ahead Alfred, be safe, and say the United States is pleased for Mexico to be here."

"But of course sir!" Alfred saluted to his boss and then exited the room and then the building, walking to his house conveniently a few paces away. "Whoo! Got out of that uncomfortable chair and get to visit Mexico all in the same day too!" The American opened his door and entered his house. He looked around the area; it was small yet comfy, though he preferred his house up north. He only stayed in this house when his boss asks or demands that he be near the capital, not that he minded, he got to eat those awesome pastries! Now he grabbed a bag and proceeded to pack for the trip to Mexico, a few bit of clothes, paper, ink, and quills for Mexico in case they wanted to write letters to him. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea if Mexico was a guy or girl! Ah, who cares, he would just get a last minute present. Now that his packing was done, it was time to change into much more comfortable clothing.

*LS*

"Whew, it's hot!" the blonde stated as he wiped sweat from his eyebrow; it had been a few months since he left DC. "Now, where the hell am I!" He yelled startling the horse he was riding. "Whoa! Sorry!" He patted the horse. He glanced off into the distance as the horse continued its slow pace. "Hmmm, I think I'm in Mississippi, what do you think buddy?" The horse neighed and kept on. "Huh, you think so too?" The young nation was miserable in the sun, though he wouldn't admit. That was when he happened to see a town in the distance. "Hey! Look! It's a town! Let's go Free*!" The horse neighed and galloped even if it was tired. Soon, too soon for Alfred's taste, the horse stopped and clopped at its original slow pace. "Com'on Free! You know there's gonna be water in that town!" The horse snorted and continued its slow pace. "Free, that's just mean."

*LS*

At the town, Alfred headed into the General Store. "Hello there young man!" a graying male with a toothy grin behind the counter called out.

"Hi!" the country greeted back. He walked over. "So how much would it be for some bread, dried meat, and something for my horse?" The old man thought for a bit and proceeded to receive the items.

"Would this be enough lad?" the man asked. The nation nodded and brought out a few bills. "Ah, this here would be one dollar." America smiled and placed the dollar bill on the counter. The man took the money and then asked, "You need help putting the things into your bag?" The nation shook his head an stuffed the things in.

"It's fine! So how's Mexico doing? I'm trying to head over there."

"Are you one of those people getting land in Texas?"

"Texas? What's that?" The blonde paused in his packing to look at the man.

"Well from what I heard, Mr. Austin happened to get a grant to start a colony there."

"That's fantastic!" The dark blonde stated, glad to hear of Mexico's prospect of its own colony, and Americans at that!

"I guess. But why aren't you going over to colonize?"

"Got some relatives to visit down there." The man nodded his head as Alfred packed the last of his items. "Well good bye!" the nation called out as he walked away waving.

"Godspeed!" the man called back.

*****Free: Come on this is the liberty obsessed America we're talking bout so of course his horse is named Free. XD

**A/N: **So that's chapter two, such a filler isn't it? Gosh, that was hard to write without it being too historically incorrect. So right now it's 1821 and it's nearing December and so Mr. Stephan F. Austin is about to start his colony in Texas. Sheesh, it's so hard not to write America saying "awesome" or "cool" because I'm thinking that these words haven't been used yet. So if they did exist back then inform me yeah? And you new readers tell me whether Mexico should be a guy or girl because I seriously can't pick, I love either version.


End file.
